


Once and For All

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy owns a leather jacket, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hermione POV, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Oops, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Young Love, this started as a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Hermione's subconscious makes her ruin dozens of parchment pages...But it seems she's not the only one who's drawing instead of taking notes in class...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 58
Kudos: 85
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	1. Secrets and Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this started as a little drabble for HN's Flufftober Prompt #4: Doodles/Doodling!  
> It is still posted on Feathers and Leather, Fluff and other Predicaments...
> 
> But suddenly muse expanded it into a 5 part! Isn't that fun!  
> Enjoy!

5th year Gryffindor Prefect Hermione Granger's plan of focusing exclusively on her OWL’s had been ruined by a pink giant toad. One could say Dumbledore’s Army was a way of studying for their Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL, but it was much more than that _. Wasn't it?_

She had enough worries; she could not handle anything else that year. Or so she thought. It all changed when during a History of Magic class Draco _fucking_ Malfoy found his way to her brain.

One moment she was taking notes on what Professor Binns was saying, the next one she had drawn a heart with H+D inside. By Godric’s sword, what was wrong with her. She had ruined a fine piece of parchment. 

She turned back to watch the blonde on the back of the room. Neither taking notes nor paying attention while he spoke in an ushered voice with Goyle. Then grey eyes found hers and Hermione quickly turned away, finding a new piece of parchment for her annotations.

“What are you looking at, Granger?” he asked, barely above a whisper, but she heard it perfectly well.

 _What was wrong with her_. Malfoy was a bully, her bully. He had called her the worst slurs, he thought she was beneath him. And her _stupid_ subconscious liked him. _What was wrong with her?_ She could not deny that the boy had his charms, he was tall, blonde and the aristocratic face of his was appealing, more than appealing. She wanted to trace his jaw with a finger just to make sure the hard edges to sight were smooth to touch.

Hermione shook her head. Making an effort to forget the stupid little crush on Malfoy. She was able to keep him out of her mind and her notes for a week until she found herself doodling again.

Draco Malfoy was becoming a big rock on her shoe. Now she needed to find the time to rewrite all of her notes before she could pass them to anyone. Otherwise, they could find hearts on Transfiguration, little white ferrets in charms, ice princes with crowns and everything in Herbology. She even added a princess once. _What was wrong with her? Why was she drawing all these fluffy doodles?_

Hermione had started to think that he had slipped her a love potion. But why would Draco Malfoy do something like that? What could he gain? Seeing her embarrassment in front of everyone? She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Snape’s voice.

“There will be no doodling in my class, understood?” He spoke so close to her that Hermione froze; it was like she had been hit with a Stupefy. She quickly covered her parchment, not even noticing that it was empty of doodles at that time.

Ron and Harry were chuckling at the word doodling coming from Snape's mouth. She wanted to laugh as well but she was so worried about being caught by Snape. He had only confiscated the piece of parchment of the other student, but she was sure that if it were her parchment, he would happily describe the drawing to the whole class.

When she went to turn over her essay at the end of class, she caught a glimpse of the other doodling parchment, it was more than a doodle, it was like a work of art. It was a portrait of her.

“Miss Granger, I would much prefer if you would and stop scrutinizing the drawing,” he said.

“I’m sorry, professor. I shall be going.” She hurried out of the room, she turned back just in time to watch Professor Snape giving Malfoy back the parchment.

It was Malfoy, Malfoy had drawn her. Her mouth dropped open and when he hurried out of Snape’s classroom, she was frozen on her feet. He bumped into her “You’re not a statue, Granger. Keep moving.”

Hermione ran so fast towards the common room, that when she arrived, she was out of breath. What had just happened? She found herself on her bed, the drapes closed, and a silencing charm applied as she tried to understand that Draco was drawing her back.

She found a piece of parchment on her robes pocket. It was the drawing, but it had something scribbled - Saturday. 1 pm. The Magic Neep. Come alone or don’t come at all. We must talk. DM.


	2. Leather Jackets and Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises are about to happen when Hermione meets Draco that weekend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 17 Prompt - “I’m cold.”/“Here, have my jacket”

Hermione entered The Magic Neep, a few minutes before 1 in the afternoon. She passed through the halls. It was such a strange place for a meeting, but she came. Because she was curious; because she could not stop her subconscious from wondering why Malfoy wanted to meet her. 

She was speaking with Mrs Tombend about how long she owned the greengrocer store, that she almost did not notice the platinum blond boy walking inside. The fact that he was wearing muggle clothing instead of wizard robes. He touched her arm to get her attention. And Hermione's mouth dropped open. Was that a leather jacket? Was Draco Malfoy wearing a muggle leather jacket?

“Close your mouth, Granger… It’s just clothing,” he said as he led her through the store.

“Just clothing?” she asked, moving one hand to stroke the black leather. “How do you even own something like this? Does your father know?”

Draco rolled his eyes, as he looked through the different varieties of apples. “Bulstrode might or might not be able to get some articles of clothing unavailable in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade in exchange for some Galleons. And, obviously, my father does not know.” And the look Malfoy gave her was very clear. Lucius Malfoy shall never hear about the muggle leather jacket.

He chose a green apple, stroking it with his thumb and Hermione was mesmerized by the movement. She was supposed to make some comment about prejudices or how Millicent Bulstrode was probably having a huge profit from purebloods who wanted muggle clothing. “It looks good on you.” She said instead and almost facepalmed herself. Hermione could feel the warmth her cheeks were emanating.

“Thank you.” He said and gave her a smile. _Smile? Draco Malfoy was smiling? In her direction?_ She turned around just o to make sure there was not anyone else in the store.

“You draw me…” She decided to move to the subject that brought them to Hogsmeade after all.

“No point in denying the truth. I did.” He said looking from her eyes to the green apples in front of him.

“Why?” Hermione could not stop herself from asking, fetching his sketch of her from her bag. 

Draco remained in silence for such a long time, that Hermione turned to leave. That had been foolish. Coming to Hogsmeade to meet him had been foolish. “Bye, Draco.” she murmured as she turned to leave.

But he caught her hand, pulling her back, forceful, against his chest. Hermione stopped breathing at that moment, the intense smell of his cologne all around her. Cardamon, Apple, Vanilla, Parchment, and Leather. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I’ve drawn you, Granger, because you have been absorbed by my mind. And I thought by drawing you, it would just drain. And I could hate you again.” He whispered. “Why can’t I hate you again, Granger?” 

And when he lowered his head, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he placed his forehead on her shoulder instead. It was like instinct, the hand that he was not holding, raised to his hair, stroking the soft strands, in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

“Tell me you hate me, Granger. Tell me this means nothing. Please.” He whispered.

And she knew the right thing would be to lie, to tell him what he asked. That she hated him. That he was a monster. That holding him like this meant nothing. But she could not. There was something inside of her that would not let her do it. “I wish I could. But I cannot. I feel the same way. It’s like something is pulling us together even when all other forces are pulling us apart.”

“We’re both smart. I’m sure we will figure it out.” He whispered, his thumb stroking her knuckles. Hermione found herself nodding. They would figure it out, she was sure of it. The Gryffindor was not sure how long they stayed there, she understood why he had chosen the Meek, not many people came into the store and the columns of products shielded them from view.

Hermione shivered and Draco pulled back, almost immediately, his posture changing. “I’m sorry.” He said, his mask falling in place.

“No, it was not that. I’m cold. Standing on the same spot without moving… I just got cold.” She explained, cursing herself for bringing only a hoodie.

He took off his leather jacket, his muggle leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Here, have my jacket!” 

Hermione should have declined his offer, but instead, she slipped her arms into the sleeves and wrapped it tighter around her. “Thank you.” 

“Would you like to have some tea to warm yourself? Before going back to the castle?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter in the 20th October <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3


	3. Rain and Tea Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Hermione to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 20 Prompt - Caught in the Rain

Hermione had not expected him to invite her for tea. As soon as they walked inside Madam Puddifoot’s shop, she led them to a little table, on the upper floor, saying she usually was not open at that time, but she would make an exception for young Mr Malfoy. She gave them two pink lacy menus and left them to choose.

“What is your favourite tea, Granger?” 

“Oh, I don’t know if they will have it…” She said looking through the booklet.

“Even if it’s not in the menu, I’m sure Madam Puddifoot will find a way,” he said with a smile. Hermione bit her lower lip, excited. It had been so long since she had that tea. She had never been able to find it in a shop. “Madam!” Draco called.

She came back inside the room with a smile. “Yes, lambkins. Have you two chosen? What can I get you?”

“I know it’s still a little early, but do you believe we could have some afternoon tea. If it won’t bother you too much.” Draco said with a smile, a well-bred smile, pureblood smile.

“Of course not, I will bring the full menu for the two of you. What type of tea would you like?” She asked, her eyes still on Draco. 

Hermione started to wonder how many times he came to the Tea Shop, to have this connection with the owner.

“Gr- Hermione would like something special if you would indulge us?” he said, mentioning his companion.

Madam Puddifoot’s smile grew at the word special. “It will be my pleasure. Tell me, dear. How would you like the tea?”

Hermione felt her cheeks blush, as she told the story of having enjoyed the tea on vacation with her parents when she was younger, in a little tea shop in Paris. A white and green tea blend with traces of Lychee, Peach and Apple.

And then, the older woman was gone with a huge smile on her face. 

“Have you never been here before, Granger?” Draco asked. 

She shook her head.

“Not even during the time Krum courted you?” 

“Viktor did not court me, Malfoy… Whatever that word means in November 1995.” she dismissed the thought. “We went to have a butterbeer once or twice at the Three Broomsticks, Viktor did not really enjoy tea.”

“A blessing, then, to be the first one to bring you here,” Draco said. “I suppose Mrs Puddifoot may offer you a higher service if you’re with me.” 

“Is that right?” She asked as suddenly the table was filled with scones, finger sandwiches, sliced fruit, macarons, éclair, and palmiers. Marmalade, lemon and strawberry curds and herbed butter. “Oh…” Hermione murmured looking at the table, raising her hand to cover her mouth.

“It seems Madam Puddifoot was inspired by your story about Tea in Paris.” Before she could reach for the teapot, Draco was already on his feet, pouring two cups, and Hermione just watched him, the wonderful smell reaching her nostrils. 

“I did not expect you to serve the tea like that.” She said, taking a small sip and it was just like she remembered. The Gryffindor smiled, cradling the cup protectively on her hands.

“Mother always said tea shall be served by hand, and not by magic” He explained, taking his seat again “I’ll assume, by the way, that you are smiling, that Madam Puddifoot was able to give you what you asked for?” 

She nodded “It’s like travelling in time, to better days.” 

He took a tentatively sip, his eyes on her, and consented with his head. “A lovely blend, Granger. Thank you.”

They enjoyed their afternoon in silence until the plates and the cups were empty. “We should go…” Draco said finally. “It’s getting late, your sidekicks will soon be wondering where you disappeared to.”

Hermione assented to his words, looking down at her empty pink cup. It had been such a loving afternoon. She did not want to go back to the castle and recall that this had been a lie. “How much shall I pay for my half?”

Draco chuckled. “As if I would let you pay. I invited you, after all. And before you can argue, it’s already paid, the Malfoys have a tab.” He did not wait for her to argue, getting up to his feet and coming to her side, holding one of his hand for her to take.

Hermione sighed, looking one more time at the table, wishing to remember all the details. She followed him down the stairs and out of the shop. “Goodbye, Granger, Thank you.” He said disappearing into Hogsmeade. 

She was halfway to Hogwarts when it started to rain, and she was caught on the drizzle. It was only when she entered the common room and felt the warmth of the fire that she realized that she could have a cast a spell to stay warm as soon as she entered Hogwarts grounds, but she forgot because Draco _fucking_ Malfoy was flooding her thoughts. _Again_.

“New jacket, Hermione?” Lavender asked once Hermione entered the dorm to change. And only then did the Gryffindor noticed that she was still wearing Draco’s leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it?  
> What are your expectations for the next two chapters?


	4. Notes and Vials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione find a way to exchange messages...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 22 Prompt - Passing Notes

After the date… had it been a date? What she and Malfoy had? First at the Greengrocery and then at the Tea shop? She was conflicted. She wanted it, but at the same time, she did not want it, because it would be trouble. Her and Malfoy would just be trouble…

She was a Gryffindor, He was a Slytherin;

She was a Muggleborn Witch, He was a Pureblood Wizard;

She was a member of Dumbledore’s Army, He was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad.

And then the thought implanted itself on her, maybe it was just a plot. Draco warming up, becoming her friend. It was all lies just to get closer to her to gather information about the club, all on behalf of Umbridge.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she had almost missed the first half of Snape’s class. Thankfully, she had studied the potion they were going to brew beforehand, so the loss of the theoretical explanation was not serious.

She moved to gather the ingredients and felt someone’s hand brush against her back. She turned her head and almost dropped the bowl of porcupine quills. 

“Careful there, Granger,” Malfoy said, steading the container. “I do not fancy a trip to Pomfrey because they pierced my skin.”

“Sorry…” She murmured rushing back to her workbench. She felt something heavy on the pocket of her robes. And found a little vial with a piece of parchment folded inside. Hermione took it away carefully, to see one more sketch of her, a cup of tea to her lips. _Hope to be able to repeat this_ , scribbled on the back.

Hermione felt the blush that was absolutely covering her cheeks. She moved to the cauldron, hoping the heat would conceal it.

They spend the next few weeks doing that, passing notes inside a glass vial, his sketches, her doodles, messages, rants, doubts, study notes even. They scheduled dates and when to meet at the Tea Shop. She had become too dependent on it, of feeling the sudden weight of the vial being slipped inside her pocket. Either in classes or in the hallways.

She missed the notes on Winter Break, she had hoped for an owl from him, but she knew it would never come. Because if they were caught, if his father caught them, their notes… She was actually not sure of what would happen, to them, to him, to her… 

And that terrified her, their relationship if they could call it a relationship, was doomed from the beginning. It was not like they could walk through Hogsmeade hand on hand, it was not like they could sit by the lake together. That could never happen, no matter how much they wanted it. Could it?

So, her first message as soon as school started was a breakup note. She was not even sure if there was anything to break up, but in her mind, in her heart there was. Even if it was a secret, if it was unofficial, it had been special for her. She loved their moments at The Magic Neep and Madam Puddifoot’s… but that was it. She wanted more. Hermione did not want to be anyone’s little secret. 

**_Dear Draco, this cannot go on…_ **

**_I enjoy our moments, all of them and I will always cherish your notes and sketches._ **

**_But I don’t want to be your secret anymore._ **

**_I deserve more._ **

**_I know you cannot give it to me, so I will not ask._ **

**_Thank you._ **

**_Yours, Hermione G._ **

His message was much quicker than she expected. To be honest, she did not even expect a reply. 

_ Understood. _

_ One more time. Just one. _

_ MPTS, usual time. _

_ DM  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this chapter?  
> And what do you think will happen in the final one?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved!  
> Thank you for following this little story <3


	5. Overt Signs and Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time... It was all Draco asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 27 Prompt - Holding Hands

Hermione was not sure why she was even considering his request. She should just ignore him. Stay away from him so his presence would leave her mind as well. Once and for all. But it seems she could not do that.

She had told Harry and Ron that she just needed to retrieve a book that she had ordered, and she would come back soon. Harry was forbidden of leaving the grounds because of Umbridge, and so, Ron would keep him company. And Hermione could go say goodbye to Malfoy and his pretty soft lips. Once and for all.

She was halfway through the path to Hogsmeade when she heard someone running. She thought it could be him, Draco, but then it was just a third-year, excited about the first Hogsmeade trip after the new year. She sighed, disappointment present on her face, of course, it was not him, _what was she thinking?_ Until slender fingers had twined themselves with hers.

Hermione looked at the fingers, and the hand and up the sleeve of a leather jacket until she found the face of whoever had decided this was a good idea. Her wand was already raised, ready to hex whoever it was. “Draco?” She asked, confused. “What are you doing?”

“Something I wanted to do for very long…” He said, squeezing her hand. “I thought you would be back to call me Malfoy, after that note.”

“So, did I” she sighed, but leaned closer to him, like she had done many times before, never in the open like this. “Why are you here?”

“One more time. It was all I asked. I’ve been waiting under the Hogsmeade sign to catch you.” 

“Why?” Hermione asked again because he was not giving her a proper answer. One more time and he wanted to hold hands on the path to Hogsmeade? Walk the path together? That was a new one. How could he be so malicious like that? Giving her something she wished for, only for it to end in a few hours. She could sense the tears prickling on her eyes.

“Because if this is the last time I will be able to touch you, I want to enjoy it to the fullest.” He explained. 

“And what does the fullest mean? What is included?” She asked, looking at him, hoping he would not see the heartbreak on her eyes.

He did not reply, not with words. He squeezed her hand again and led them into town.

“What are you doing, people will see us, Malfoy.” She tried to pull away, but he kept walking to the small wizard town.

“Let them see us, Granger. What’s the worst that can happen? We’re over, aren't we? If my father comes after me, I can tell him I’m not with you and it will be true. Won’t it?” He asked they were almost arriving at Madam Puddifoot’s when Draco let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist instead.

Hermione could not reply. Not confirm or deny him. She placed one hand on his chest, over his heart, and the other wrapped around his bicep. Draco kissed her forehead. “Please tell me what you really want, Hermione. If you want us to be over, we shall be over. If you want more, I can give you more. We just need to be ready to face the wrath of some people. My parents, our friends. They will not be happy.” 

Hermione looked into his eyes, the cloudy grey seemed steel today. Like they always did when he said something he was certain of. He would take her as a girlfriend for the world to see if that was her decision. She would not be his little secret anymore. She would face all the wrath as ostracization with her head held high because she knew Draco would be there to support her. And she would do the same for him, support him.

“I’m going to ask again, love. Because it’s cold and I want a warm cup of tea from Madam Puddifoot. The only thing that will change will be how we will leave the tea shop. Will I be holding your hand or not?” He asked, brushing his nose against hers. It was such a sweet gesture. 

She was enjoying it so much. So, she nodded with a smile. “Yes, I want to keep holding your hand, Draco.” 

“Then one last question.” He pecked her lips. “Once and for all, Hermione, do you want to be my girlfriend? Shall I start planning a courtship?”

Hermione chuckled. “All these dates at Madam Puddifoot’s… can’t those be part of the courtship?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, Hermione. It starts now if you say yes…”

Hermione gave in, rolling her eyes and kissing him properly. “Yes. Yes, Draco. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it?  
> This little plot that emerged itself from Flufftober? 
> 
> PS: Of course, Draco Malfoy owns multiple leather jackets. Hermione still keeps the first one, the one he gave her on their first date...


End file.
